The new-generation liquid-crystal television (LCD TV) has largely reduced thickness and volume compared to the conventional television set. To satisfy consumers' constant demands for high quality audio and video output, the LCD TV must be equipped with not only high quality audio/video devices, but also good loudspeakers that are terminal output devices forming an important factor in the quality of output sound.
FIG. 1 is an assembled sectional view showing the structure of a conventional loudspeaker. As shown, the loudspeaker includes a basket having an expanded front opening, and an annular magnet mounted to a bottom of the basket, a voice coil located inside the annular magnet, a diaphragm glued to between the expanded front opening of the basket and the voice coil, and a flexible suspension ring located behind and spaced from the diaphragm. While the conventional loudspeaker with the above structure provides good sound quality, it has a relatively big volume in a fully assembled state and is therefore not suitable for mounting in the LCD TV that has a very limited inner space. In the event the conventional loudspeaker is reduced in size to match the small inner space of the LCD TV, the sound wave output by the size-reduced loudspeaker would fail to effectively lower its lowest resonant frequency. As a result, the output sound is adversely affected and the LCD TV fails to provide the consumer with good visual and audio pleasure at the same time.